1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to one-piece fusible conductors for low-voltage fuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fusible conductors of the above-type are known wherein the conductor has cutouts of substantially equal cross section for narrowing the path of the current. Such conductors also include at least one rivet shaped solder deposit disposed in the vicinity of an isthmus formed in the conductor. The purpose of the isthmus is to respond quickly in the case of an overload, while the other portions of the conductor melt only in the case of a short circuit.
In the design of such conductors the hottest zone is situated close to the solder so that the latter flows quickly into the isthmus during an overload.
It is an object of the present invention to enhance the aforesaid fusible conductors.